


for what it's worth

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: you are a star come down to earth





	for what it's worth

You’re like a star come down to earth  
for what it’s worth  
For what it’s worth  
the path behind you bathed in flames  
a crater cradles your remains  
a mournful moon sings your refrains  
oh what a shame  
oh what a shame  
cracked and broken half your size  
in flames and pain you open eyes  
and cry defiance to the skies  
for what you’re worth  
for what you’re worth  
you are iron sharp in tongue  
the tang of blood a battle won  
upon the earth the sky’s own son  
the past is done  
the past is done


End file.
